Suddenly the World Seems Such A Perfect Place
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: When Kurt and Co. are snowed in and they decide to watch a movie, Kurt falls asleep and has a dream that makes him realize what he should have realized a long time ago.


Just a little Come What May headcanon nothing more nothing less

* * *

"Great," Santana grumbled, shutting the not working television off and throwing down the remote as she sunk into the couch, practically on top of Kurt. He elbowed her in the side, making her move over, which earned him quite the nasty glare, which he ignored. "So not only am I stuck inside with Lady Hummel, Berry, Berry's boytoy and… whoever the hell you are," said complained, looking at Adam. "But now I can't even watch TV."

"Santana, the cable was bound to go out at some point," Rachel rationalized. "Actually, I'm surprised it didn't go out earlier."

"Shut it, Yentl. No one asked you," Santana snapped and Kurt shuffled farther away from her, pressing himself into Adam's side. He might not be afraid of Santana Lopez but he was smart enough not to get in her way when she was in a rage. "So, now what?" Everyone looked at each other, not really sure. "Ooh, I know – let's play a little game. Basically, we'll ask each other questions and you have to answer honestly no matter how embarrassing or personal the question is."

"So, it's like Truth or Dare without the Dare," Kurt pointed out.

"Whatever." Santana waved him off. "All right, I'll start." She turned towards Adam. "Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

"Adam Crawford," he replied. "Kurt and I are sort of dating."

"Oh, this makes my next question even better. Kurt, why don't you tell everyone where you spent Valentine's Day?" He glared at her because he hadn't gotten around to telling Adam that he'd hooked up with Blaine. Not that he had anything to hide – like Blaine had said, they weren't exclusive – it just had never come up.

"With Blaine," he admitted without shame, though he refused to look at Adam. He didn't regret anything about that night, but he also knew that Adam liked him a lot – probably more than Kurt liked him, if he was being honest.

"Kurt, you did what?" Rachel asked, sitting up straight.

"Oh, like you weren't with Finn," he snapped. He loved the girl to death and she would always be one of his closest friends, but sometimes she aggravated him. Like, why was it okay for her to sleep with her ex (especially when she currently had a boyfriend that lived with her) but he couldn't do the same.

"Yeah, well, Finn didn't cheat on me."

Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Santana butt in with, "Okay, I don't want to cause trouble in the weird little paradise that you two have, so let's stop the violence and watch a movie." She got off the couch and sat down in front of Kurt and Rachel's small collection of DVDs, tossing them aside as she searched through them. "Ugh, all you have is lame ass musicals and, like, _When Harry Met Sally_. You two literally have the worst taste." She picked up one from the bottom of the pile and said, "This one is probably the least likely to make me puke." She put it in the DVD player and situated herself next to Kurt again.

The menu screen for _Moulin Rouge _appeared and Kurt glanced at Santana. "Really? Out of all the movies, you pick this one?" He didn't mention all the memories this movie brought up, especially ones where he was curled up with Blaine on one of their beds when it was too cold to go out, Blaine whispering the lyrics to Come What May in his ear.

Santana just shrugged and pressed play. Kurt leaned back against the sofa, allowing his eyes to drift closed (for some reason snow storms always made him sleepy). He told himself that he was only going to sleep for ten minutes and then everything faded away.

_When Kurt opened his eyes, he was on the rooftop of his building. Except there was no snow storm and everything had been transformed into something straight out of _Moulin Rouge. _Before he could wonder what the hell was going on, he heard someone behind him call his name. He turned to see Blaine standing there, looking almost sinfully handsome in a perfectly tailored suit, not unlike the one he'd worn to the almost-wedding. "I didn't think that you'd show up."_

_"But – what's going on?" Kurt shook his head, trying to sort this all out. Surely this had to be a dream._

_"Of course it's a dream, silly," Blaine replied, shocking Kurt because he wasn't aware that he'd said that out loud. "There's a snow storm in New York and Ohio. There's no way that I could actually fly out here. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not magic."_

_"I still don't understand. Why am I dreaming about you?" He shouldn't be feeling like this anymore. He was supposed to be getting over Blaine, not falling in love with him all over again._

_"Because it's like I told you on Valentine's Day. We're going to be together no matter how much you claim we're just friends. It's fate, Kurt, and it has been since you stopped me on that staircase. Your subconscious just realized it before the rest of you, I think. But that's okay – I can wait."_

_Kurt shakes his head and laughs. "God, even in my dreams, you're cheesy."_

_Well, I'm about to get a whole lot cheesier." Out of nowhere music started playing (because it was a dream and dreams didn't need logic) and Kurt gasped when he realized what song it was. Blaine smiled that smug little smirk of his and started moving towards Kurt as he sang._

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

_As he sang, Kurt pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, feeling conflicted. Of course he loved Blaine and always would, but he still wasn't sure what that love meant. Maybe it meant that Blaine was right and they were going to be together forever. Or maybe it was just because Blaine was his first love and didn't you always keep your first love no matter what?_

_He only had a few seconds more to contemplate though and by the time it was his turn to sing, he thought, "Fuck it" because this was a dream after all and he could do anything he wanted to in his dreams._

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

_Kurt watched Blaine smile and he swore that if he looked close enough he could see his heart swelling and bursting. Sometimes it scared him how much the boy in front of him loved him, but it exhilarated him at the same time because he never thought he'd ever find something like that, even if he'd lost it._

_But that was the thing, he realized as they continued to sing, dancing around each other, teasing. They'd never lost anything. Sure, they'd fallen off their destined path a little bit, but when you had something as strong as they did, it was impossible to lose it._

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_By the time they finished the song, there was hardly any space between them and Kurt could taste Blaine's breath on his tongue. It would be so easy to lean in and kiss what Kurt knew would be his forever._

_"Kurt," Blaine said, the word coming out like a prayer, like something to be worshipped. "Kurt," he said again, his voice growing fainter. "Kurt…"_

"Kurt, wake up." Well, that definitely wasn't Blaine's voice. Kurt opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. He lifted his head off of where it rested on Adam's shoulder, rubbing a crick out of his neck. "Well, hello, sleepyhead. You're a heavy sleeper – I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes."

"Yeah, Bl – people always tell me that." He blinked a few more times and looked around to see that they were alone on the couch. Rachel and Brody had retreated to their bed and Santana was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled really good. "Uh, have you seen my phone?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Adam picked it up off the coffee table and handed it to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Or, at least, it's going to be. I just need to make a phone call that's sort of long overdue." He excused himself and went out into the hall, the only place he would be guaranteed privacy. He pulled up his contacts and didn't even hesitate before tapping on "Blaine Cell," anxiously drumming his fingers on the wall while it rang.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"I love you."

"Kurt? What –?"

"I love you," he repeated. "I know you already know that, but I mean it. I'm so in love with you that I can't even believe that it's real. And you were right – we do belong together and I want us to be together forever because I've only ever loved you. You're it for me, Blaine." There was a long pause. "Well, say something."

"Say it again."

"What, the whole speech? Because I'm not sure if I remember all of that. I'm actually a little lightheaded right now." Kurt felt drunk but completely sober at the same time. It was a strange feeling but it was definitely something he could get used to.

"No, just the part about me being right."

"I hate you, you cheeky bastard," Kurt laughed, leaning against the wall.

"No, you love me," Blaine sing-songed, acting like the five-year-old Kurt knew he truly was.

"More than I've ever loved anything else in the world. So, what do you say?" he added after a moment. "Do you think we can be us again?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Kurt. You were saying that we were just friends for _so long _that I might have started to believe it." Kurt scoffed and Blaine laughed, the sound seeping deep into Kurt's bones. "I'm kidding. Of course we can." Kurt could physically feel his heart piecing back together, making him whole for the first time in months. "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." An eternity's worth, in fact. "Right now it's just enough knowing that you're mine."

"Forever."

They said their I love yous and promised to call later and Skype as soon as they got the chance before hanging up. Once they did, Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from screaming because Blaine was his again.

_Forever_.

* * *

Sigh I'm such an optimistic hopeless romantic

Review!


End file.
